This invention provides a hand-held personal-protection shock device apparatus and method.
Existing electroshock weapons or stun guns are subject to a number of drawbacks regarding their safe and efficient use in an attack by a person or animal, in contrast with their safe carrying and handling during the majority of time when no attack is occurring. For example, a unit that is small enough to be easily concealable might present a shock risk to the user because the shocking contacts are too close to the user's own hand. A unit that is bulky or awkward will be hard to constantly carry in the hand, at the ready. A unit that is hard to activate will be safer from accidental shock, but harder to use when needed. Alternatively, a unit that is easy to activate will be easier to accidentally activate. A unit that shoots projectiles to deliver a shock is difficult to use repeatedly for shocks to different areas on one attacker or on multiple attackers, but a unit having fixed shock contacts must be touched to the attacker, with the consequence that the unit must be thrust toward the attacker and away from the user, where the unit is then liable to being slapped away or being taken by the attacker.
A concern about existing electroshock weapons, as with any weapon, is accidental discharge by unauthorized users, including children, or accidental discharge by the authorized user when carrying the weapon in a pocket, purse, or bag, especially when trying to retrieve the weapon under the pressure of an impending or occurring attack.
Another major concern about electroshock weapons is the possibility that the weapon might be wrested away by an attacker and used by the attacker against the authorized user.
There is thus a need for a hand-held personal-protection shock device which can be carried in the hand, at the ready, comfortably and securely, so that it cannot be easily dislodged from the hand, with an activating procedure that is easy to use in the event of attack but safe against accidental discharge, with a provision to deactivate the device if it is taken away from the authorized user or otherwise comes into the possession of an attacker or other unauthorized user.